Y el sol estaba sobre tus mejillas, cuando te besé
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Charles y Erik, se encuentran y tienen una historia cliché. Pero, ¿Quién no ama los clichés? Erik es un escéptico. Pero entonces, Charles se mueve contra la luz de la ventana. La escarcha, brillando en el vidrio.' [AU] (#Fluff and #Romance)
1. El principe elocuente

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 **Nota** : Totalmente AU. Y fluff. Y Cherik. Amén.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 _—Los encuentros casuales, son lo menos casual de la vida._

 _._

—¿Tiene algo que comentar a la junta, señor Xavier?

 _¡Mierda, ya nos vio!_

—No, señor.

—Entonces, ¿Le molestaría dejar de cotillear con la señorita MacTaggert? Aquí tratamos de resolver el caso más importante que ha tenido el estudio en años.

Charles sonrió. Una completa y gigante sonrisa falsa. Asintió en silencio y dejo de girar su cuello para seguir oyendo a Moira, quien sea de paso, parecía haber perdido todo el color en sus mejillas ante el llamado de atención.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y todo lo que Charles Xavier deseaba era lanzarse por la ventana, para no tener que seguir oyendo al gordo y amargado abogado. Su supervisor, cabía resaltar. El sujeto parecía expulsar ambición, con un brillo siniestro tiñendo sus pequeños ojos negros, mientras otro de los socios mencionaba la importante suma que podrían ganar en el caso.

—Dios, ¿Cómo pueden sonreír de esa forma?

Moira susurró aquello, con el tono moralista que una crianza severa implicaba. Sin embargo, Charles debía guardar silencio. No sólo por la advertencia del supervisor, sino por dudar de que tan bien se tomaría su querida amiga, el comentario de que ciertamente ella esbozó la misma sonrisa cuando recibió ese collar de perlas que llevaba puesto.

Inevitablemente, Charles dejó que sus agudos ojos examinaran al pretendiente de su amiga.

William Stryker.

Un escalofrío le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Ese tipo era malo. No había otra forma de decirlo. Casi era palpable en la forma en que sus ojos contemplaban al supervisor. O la manera en que su boca se movía. Algo muy oscuro se movía en su aire, como si se contuviera ante el juego.

Algo realmente malo, pensó Charles antes de ocuparse de hacer garabatos en el borde de su libreta.

Pronto los arreglos para que el caso fuera asignado a uno de los mejores socios, quedo acordado. Para desgracia de Charles, Moira estaba asignada con aquel 'brillante' abogado. William, no sólo apestaba en cuanto a actitud, esta le había forjado una reputación en el negocio. Ambos debían encargarse de la parte más difícil, lo que implicaba horas juntos.

Fue una suerte que Charles, pudiera controlar el gesto en su bonito rostro. Quizás debía darle un concejo a su amiga, antes que pasara más allá de los rastros de un coqueteo peligroso.

—Es todo por ahora, retírense.—El supervisor parecía exhausto, mientras trataba de dejar su sillón en la cabecera de la mesa. Sin embargo sus ojillos diabólicos captaron a Xavier.— Tú, en mi oficina ahora.

Mierda.

Apenas era una pasantía para sacar algo de experiencia en el campo, pero el castaño sentía que estaba a punto de ser despedido y marcado como ineficiente para el resto de su vida laboral.

—Buena suerte, Charles.

Moira parecía de verdad apenada, cuando se despidió de él en los ascensores. Ella quedaría en el piso de los despachos privados, con William. Dios.

Charles quiso añadir algún comentario ácido acerca de todo el drama, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Bien. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Su curriculum era intachable, su comportamiento decente. ¿Acaso era tan grave no querer oír como planeaban ayudar una compañía farmacéutica a evadir la responsabilidad por comerciar medicamentos defectuosos?

Definitivamente, Xavier no había pensado correctamente su vocación.

Arrastró los pies a través del brillante piso treinta y cuatro, mientras los asistentes y secretarias parecían ir en constante búsqueda de cafeína. Les quedaba toda la noche por delante.

El despacho del supervisor, estaba en el último piso por supuesto, con una secretaria anciana y sin bondad en sus modales. La vida es dura, contempló Charles, mientras la mujer pasaba de su irrupción en la recepción y se concentraba en redactar lo que parecía una pila de expedientes a formato digital.

Charles aspiró profundo, para luego empujar la perilla. Su jefe temporal estaba detrás del escritorio a casi diez metros de distancia. La ciudad de New York, encendiéndose tenuemente ante el ocaso del reciente otoño.

—Cierra la puerta, Xavier. Y siéntate.

No había que ser un genio, para saber que ese sería su último día ahí.

[•••]

—Déjame ver, sólo… ¿Puedes repetir eso?

—Técnicamente estoy libre para ir a visitarte, ¿No estás contenta? No te escuchas feliz. Me ofendes, Rav.

—¡Te despidieron, maldición! ¡Te despidieron y estas buscando refugio en mi casa!

—Suena horrible si lo dices así.

El subterráneo estaba con la cantidad media de sus pasajeros a esa hora, por lo que la voz de Raven no estaba perforando más que los tímpanos de Charles. Una anciana con su bolso de compra, parecía preocupada por los gestos del hombre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Y no comiences con tomar una taza de té, porque te juro que no te dejare entrar.

Dios, ¿Y ella se atrevía a llevar el apellido Xavier? ¡El té corría por sus venas, como todo británico de buen ver! Quizás esa parte en la que ella era adoptada, por fin estaba llevándola al lado oscuro.

—No pongas eso tono. No es el fin del mundo, puedo conseguir algo para antes de fin de mes.

—¿Quieres que te crea o dejo el espacio para el silencio juzgando todas tus horribles, en serio Charles, horribles decisiones de vida?

Las luces de una estación atravesaron las ventanillas. El gigantesco cartel de alguna obra anunciándose en la pared de la estación.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Charles observó con cierta amargura como un par de estudiantes subían al vagón. Cargaban ojeras tan marcadas y olían a cigarrillos a kilómetros de distancia. Tenían las manos ocupadas con maquetas elaboradas y morrales con papeles asomando en los bolsillos.

Aún había algo de amargura cuando recordaba las noches bajo el peso de los tomos antiguos de las leyes, la luz amarillenta de la biblioteca y la frustración por aprenderse los incisos.

—Cariño, tú puedes hacerlo increíble.— La voz dulcificada lo trajo de regreso, mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo.— Pero necesitas enfocarte, conseguir un lugar donde no tengas que vender tu moral para comer y… conseguir dormir con alguien.

Los grandes ojos azules del hombre se abrieron causando que finalmente la mujer de las compras, sabía como ella podía, se cambiara de lugar a una distancia segura. El calor que emanaba Charles, seria atractivo si no luciera con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Podía verla sonreír. Lo podía ver. _Bruja._

—Prepara ese té y espero que tengas algo decente con que acompañarlo.

Escuchó perfectamente la risa de su hermana, antes de colgar. Raven era la hija de Satán, si Satán hubiera querido tener algo así alguna vez. Quizás él por eso, la había tenido.

Siendo honestos, no había hecho más qué decir en voz alta, lo que los pensamientos de Charles murmuraban en las madrugadas de insomnio.

Su vida estaba hilvanada en el aire, bastante frágil y sin mucho sentido. Su padre, gracias al cielo de viaje por el Caribe con su tercera esposa, dejó de controlarlo cuando termino la bendita universidad. Y como era un Xavier, daba por sentado que pertenecer a uno de los buffets más reconocidos de la "Gran Manzana", seria pan comido.

Claramente, había un error de cálculos.

Charles sonrió para sí. Quizás era momento de hacer caso a su hermana, a su corazón y tomar la dirección. Después de todo, era su vida.

Tan ensimismado, con el plan de una nueva identidad, el hombre apenas notó cuando el vagón se detuvo en la estación. Era la indicada para llegar al destartalado departamento de Raven. Sin embargo, aquel curioso sujeto que cruzó las puertas, hizo que olvidara todo.

¿Desde cuándo se permitía a la gente ser tan atractiva con el mínimo esfuerzo? Porque seamos claros, _eso_ de ahí no era justo. Para nada. ¿Cómo se podía lucir, derramando sensualidad, con una sudadera gris y pantalones jeans desgastados? Injusticia por todos lados, demonios.

Dios se había esforzado el triple con aquel hombre y el muy jodido ni siquiera estaba correspondiendo los dones del señor.

—¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo cara de payaso?

 _¡Carajo!_

¡Otra vez se lo habían pillado!

—¡No! Yo, no—¡Lo siento! Sólo miraba… es decir, no tienes cara de payaso— bueno sí un payaso luciera así, no les tendría tanto miedo. Porque bueno, no das miedo ¡No quiero decir que parezcas inofensivo! Porque claramente puedes derribar a un hombre… No estoy diciendo que seas un matón de ese tipo. Pero el aire se te da fenomenal y tienes excelentes hombros… Y… — Y mejor me callo.

 _Jesús, María y José_. ¡Estaba teniendo un ataque de ridiculez mayúscula! ¡Y con ese tipo!

¡¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y lo tragaba?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Su cara estaba derritiéndose. Oh, cielos.

 _«Próxima Estació: Calle Setenta y nueve»_

 _¡Raven!_ Gritó oportunamente el instinto de supervivencia.

Y sin mirar a la cara al sujeto apuesto—un enorme esfuerzo, la verdad; Charles literalmente saltó de su asiento, precipitándose a las puertas, que por un poco no lo aplastan.

Sin detenerse, subiendo las escaleras del subterráneo, se dijo que aquel acercamiento tan poco real de hace segundos, sería lo más cercano que estaría a entablar relación con un hombre como ese. Esos preciosos ojos.

El guapo extraño, podía quedarse como una bonita anécdota para recordar.

[•••]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas!** Publicando para salvar la mala semana que llevo. Bueno, no tan mala. Sólo el estres me esta matando. Nada nuevo(?) Seran solo tres capitulos, asi que supercorto. Tambien se publicara en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nick._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	2. El ogro del tren

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 _—El ogro del tren._

Todo se había salido de control.

No que no fuera algo previsible, pero la velocidad que tomaron los eventos fue asombrosa.

Probablemente Ángel, con su sonrisa de _'yo les dije, pero nadie me escuchó'_ había sido una de las únicas personas en el local, que se opusieron a correrlo definitivamente.

Y también estaba ese idiota de Logan, pero no era confiable. El tipo no intervino aún cuando volaron los cubiertos de la mesa, así que no. Logan de seguro se opuso, pero tampoco prestó demasiado argumento a su favor.

Claro que la única alma piadosa, y a la que debía de agradecer su suerte, era al bonachón de Thor Odinson. Los cielos bendigan, al enorme rubio de corazón de oro y optimismo exasperante.

Si su madre se enteraba de que estuvo a nada de perder su puesto —de nuevo— sería hombre muerto, más rápido de lo que podía decir _knish.(*)_

—Más te vale que llames, hablo en serio Erik. Una vez es gracioso, dos... Cariño, si no llamaron a la policía es porque nadie quiere enfrentarse a las garras de Loki.

Ángel le tendía un poco de hielo, envuelto en un pañuelo de flores. Probablemente de ella, o de su compañera de piso. La tarjeta que Logan—entre todas las personas, por favor— le aventó luego de hacer el recuento de daño, era señal de que había tocado fondo.

Bueno. No era sorprendente.

¡Así era su vida, de acuerdo! Sin nada que lo saque de su estúpida aura de furia, constantemente caldeándose.

Ser chef en New York, en el Bronx para ser precisos, no debía de llevarle tanto estrés. Pero ahí estaba. Llegar a los golpes con un patético crítico local, de algún sitio perdido de internet, había resultado en la señal roja que necesitaba.

—Qué sepas que esto va a descontarse de tu sueldo, Lehnsherr.

Y el hombre de cabello oscuro, con aires de grandeza, era el otro jefe. Seguramente él no había dudado en sus intenciones de mandarlo directo a la calle.

—Hermano... vamos, no seas tan duro. Además lo de los floreros fue cosa del otro sujeto.

—Me valen tres rábanos, si fue un alfiler, aquí hay que cubrir costos y el señor cara de piedra, va a tener que pagar los platos rotos. Literal.

Loki Laufeyson y Thor Odinson, seguían discutiendo una forma de cubrir lo provocado por la pelea en medio del restaurant, mientras Logan trataba de colocar la mesa en su lugar.

¿Cómo podía llegar a esos extremos? La ira de oír a ese idiota de Shaw, hablar como si su comida fuera basura, sobrepasó los limites. Pero al menos, podía decir en su defensa que el bastardo había estado esperando por eso desde que lo rechazaron para el puesto, que claramente Erik había conseguido.

Después de algunos analgésicos, más hielo, un par de amenazas poco veladas de Loki y diversión a su costa, el viaje de regreso a casa se veía como un buen distractor. Sin embargo primero debía pasarse para dar un vistazo a su pequeña hermana.

El subterráneo a las siete de la tarde, parecía menos tedioso que en su hora pico. Con dirección hacia la zonaoeste, hace que su mente vuelva al curioso hombre de hace una par de semanas atrás.

 _Ojos azules._

Tan azules que aún permanecían en su memoria. Inquisitivos y descarados, sin duda. El hombre, bastante joven y con un traje costoso, lo inspeccionó de tal manera que le había crispado los nervios. Cabe decir, que no es afortunado con tener mucha paciencia y ese día el mocoso de los repartos apareció media hora tarde.

De modo que, aunque no recuerda con exactitud las palabras que le dedicó... está seguro que no fue para nada bonito, por la forma en que prácticamente brincó del vagón.

 _—Grandioso, Erik. Bravo._

Apoyó contra el vidrio su cabeza, elevando su visión a las publicidades dentro del vagón. Tenía un problema con su temperamento, eso era claro como el agua. Pero ahora, estaba afectando su vida de formas que en algún punto estúpido de su adolescencia, él hubiera dejado pasar por alto.

El chico de los ojos azules, incluso le había resultado atractivo. Pero como era Erik Lehnsherr, ogro explosivo y cocinero con tendencias a golpear la estufa, lo espantó sin siquiera pensarlo.

No que pensará algo. En especifico. ¡No que quisiera algo! ¡El sujeto era atractivo y ya! ¡No que le hubiera gustado coquetear...!

 _¡Ni siquiera sabía coquetear por el amor de Dios!_

Su frustración estaba subiendo, por lo que respiró un par de veces para alejar el volcán interior. Quizás la tarjeta de Logan no haya sido tan mala idea.

Dio varias vueltas a la pequeña tarjeta en el bolsillo de su abrigo oscuro.

 _"Estación setenta y dos"_

Mientras se preparaba para descender, pensó que quizás era hora de dejar de actuar como idiota y pedir ayuda. Quería ser capaz de soportar a los idiotas críticos sin sentido, y no destrozar el lugar de trabajo en el proceso.

Quizás, ser capaz de sonreírle al chico de ojos azules si algún día le encontraba de nuevo.

—Ridículo.—Murmuró

No. Eso era mucho. Pasos pequeños, se dijo. Pasos pequeños.

Las puertas se abrieron.

[xxx]

Wanda estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ansiosa de compartir la nueva noticia de su admisión en la Universidad de New York.

—Felicitaciones, cariño.

Su pequeña hermana podría aspirar a entrar a la _Escuela Gallatin_ , una pequeña universidad interdisciplinaria. Ella había estado obsesionada con ingresar a una escuela donde el estudio se centrara en los estudiantes y sus intereses. Y como que era una Lehnsherr, Erik estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Tanto su madre, como el revoltoso de Pietro habían estado alentándola para rendir el ingreso para el próximo año.

Erik no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la cara?

Bueno. Hasta ahí llegaba su orgullo.

No debía de funcionar así. Wanda no debía de estar tecleando a su madre, ni mirándolo con manos en jarra. ¿Cuándo se había transformado en Pietro, de todas maneras? Rayos, esperaba que el otro niño no llegara pronto.

—Lo siento. En serio. —Su voz no parecía convencer a la chica, que lo mando a esperar ahí, en el sofá hasta que buscara algunas ungüentos en el cuarto de Pietro.— Wanda, sólo fue... Iré a terapia.

La tarjeta de la psicóloga recomendada por Logan, continuaba en su bolsillo por si alguien necesitaba pruebas.

—Promételo. Nada de una consulta y desaparecer. Tomarás las sesiones en serio, hermano.

Erik sonrió, con esa forma suya tan inesperadamente dulce cuando se trataba de su familia. La mujer frente a él, era su pequeña hermana... maldición si no se sentía estúpido. Y viejo.

—Prometido.

Por supuesto esa noche no se salvó de los regaños de su madre, que apenas lo vio quiso emparejarle la cara, a ver si así dejaba de actuar como tonto. Claro, que estuvo a punto de llamar a Thor para agradecerle ser tan buenos, con el hijo descarriado que tenia _y 'que no sé de donde sacó ese carácter espantoso, yo no lo crie así'_. Gracias al cielo, ella aún tenía poca destreza con la mensajería instantánea y todo quedó en amenazas.

Pietro fue menos palabras y más risas. El mocoso revoltoso, ¿desde cuándo se permitía ese delgaducho reírse de su hermano mayor? Erik se cruzó de brazos a mitad de la cena, porque sinceramente tenía el ego herido. Quizás debía volver a casa, mudarse con ellos y poner algunas cosas en orden.

Como ese tatuaje que asomaba por la manga larga de su hermano, o ese brillo de labios que su hermanita se colocó después de levantar la mesa.

—Aprende a relajarte, pastelito.

Erik se permitió suspirar rendido. Tomaría la oferta de su madre, al menos de a poco. Pero no significaba que dejaría que Wanda saliera a la calle a esas horas de la noche, a vaya saber Dios donde.

—Es a dos calles, no seas tan denso Erik. Es una amiga del curso de orientación, fue quien me ayudó en las cartas de recomendación. Estudia allí.— Aunque sea el presidente de la Nación, nada detendría al mayor de los l.— ¡Mamá por favor di algo, es sólo una reunión!

La matriarca de la familia miró con ojos entrecerrados la situación. Y la sonrisa de resolución, no daba buenas vibras.

—Erik te acompañará.

Y estaba por celebrar, como el hombre de veinticinco años maduro que era, ante la decepción de su hermanita, cuando la voz de su madre prosiguió.

—Wanda, procura que Erik interactué con la gente. ¿Dijiste que eran estudiantes avanzados? Pues bien, asunto arreglado.

Claramente las carcajadas eran de Pietro, mientras la cara de Erik no lograba recuperarse de semejante traición. ¡Que ya no era un niño!

—Bien.—Ante la mandíbula desencajada de su hermano mayor, Wanda le miró con malicia.—Espero que seas amable con todos. Y por favor, péinate un poco.

Definitivamente ese día iba de mal en peor.

[•••]

* * *

 _(*)Knish—Comida típica judía: es un relleno cubierto de una masa que puede ser cocinada al horno o frita._

 _ **¡Buenas!** Aquí con la segunda parte, ¡Tarán Erik hace su entrada! Y qué entrada... Dije que eran tres capitulos, pero veremos que pasa. Y mi estado emocional(?)_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	3. El magico reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 _—El mágico reencuentro._

—Con que reunión, ahora le decimos así.

Sí Raven logró escucharlo, obviamente lo ignoró. La música estaba sacudiendo las paredes. Una suerte que ninguno de los cuadros, máscaras o chucherías de su hermana, no se hayan desmoronado en el suelo a esa altura.

Charles, se limitó a mirar cómo era abandonado por la mujer de su vida y como un par de chicos de aire bohemio inundaban la cocina con humo de cigarrillos. _Por favor, que sean Malpolvo.(*)_

Definitivamente se sentía tan fuera de lugar, con su chaleco de muñeco y su camisa almidonada, que saltaría por la ventana de no ser porque estaban en el sexto piso. Y porque el seguro de vida por supuesto, terminaría por alimentar aún más, las estrafalarias fiestas de Raven.

Estaba buscando algún lugar, lejos de las risas y los tintineos de cerveza, cuando lo vio.

Oh, y que visión.

Ese… ese… ¿Ese era el tipo atractivo del subterráneo? ¿El modelo con personalidad horrible?

 _Okay, Charles. Compórtate._

 _No lo mires._

 _No lo mires._

 _Bueno, míralo. Pero disimula._

Alto. Ojos tremendamente preciosos. Camisa oscura, pantalones al tono. Chaqueta de cuero. _Sagrado corazón de Jesús_. En esas pintas, era aún más impresionante. Con esa boca podía gruñirle todo lo que quisiera, pensó Charles con las mejillas encendidas por su propio descaro.

Era atractivo. Más que eso. Sólo necesitaba pararse en la sala llena de gente de su hermana, para hacerlo sentir tan extraño. De nuevo.

Desde un poco más cerca, podía notar su boca, en un gesto recto. Interesante. Si continuaba su mirada, descubriría a que— o a quien observaba… pero por ahora, debía aprovechar para seguir contemplándolo. No dejas de contemplar una obra de arte, por mirar al decorado.

Fue cuando notó la mejilla hinchada, los nudillos rojos. Una pelea, que aparentemente no hizo más que darle ese toque rudo a su aura de hombre ogro. Charles estaba bastante mal de la cabeza, por encontrar aquello fascinante, pero no le podía importar menos.

¿Qué haría alguien como él, aquí? No aparentaba ser del ámbito del arte. No era algún cliente de la cafetería de Víctor. Tampoco amigo de Raven— Por favor, si ella tuviera un amigo así lo habría visto alguna vez en el sofá del departamento. Aquel pensamiento pareció acumular puntos en una cuenta imaginaria.

Oh, tenía el cabello un poco revuelto. Y había cierto perfume a… ¿Salsa? Eso sí era desconcertante.

Tan hipnotizado por descubrir al sujeto que permaneció en pensamientos intermitentes durante esas semanas en su mente, que sus pies tomaron el mando de todo su cuerpo. De forma tal que sin percatarse, acabo a menos de un metro de su espalda, mirándolo como un completo baboso.

Y fue cuando el cartel luminoso de "acoso" se encendió, que toda la alborotada cabeza de Charles dejó de pensar estupideces. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 _OH CARAJO._

 _ABORTAR. ABORTAR MISION._

Y como su suerte apestaba, justo cuando posaba sus pecadores ojos en ese trasero—¡No pueden culparlo, era casi automático!—Bueno, el hombre no tuvo mejor idea que voltear.

 _¡OTRA VEZ, NO!_

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Esa voz. Dios, mátenlo. Estaba actuando peor que un adolescente de trece años. Charles no sabía a dónde meter la cara. Sólo sentía una especie de calor desde el interior de su cuerpo, como el camino de lava ardiendo desde las entrañas del infierno, ríos deslizándose justo sobre sus mejillas, en su cuello y provocando que las palmas de sus manos sudaran a mares.

Se moría.

Raven, esto era su culpa. Oh, juraba que vendría como un maldito espectro a joderla por el resto de su existencia. Haría pedazos cada maceta horrible que había decorado. Lo juraba.

—Entonces, esto de quedarte mirando gente es algún tipo de costumbre.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho a Charles, que así terminaría la noche, luego de otro revote en una entrevista laboral, era probable que se hubiese negado y en ese momento, su yo alterno, el de las decisiones sensatas estaría en Queens comiendo helado, teniendo algún tipo de deprimente conferencia con Bruce y Tony, sobre lo poco genial que era ser adulto desempleado.

Pero no. Aquí estaba, indignado ante el hombre que estaba catalogándolo como voyeur o acosador.

Guapo, pero no para justificar semejante vergüenza.

—Tiendo a perderme cuando encuentro personas con horribles modales.

 _Chúpate esa_.

—¿Modales? ¿Quién es el acosador aquí?

 _¡Hijo de…!_

—¡No te estoy acosando, maldición! ¡Tú estás atravesándote en mi camino!

—Por supuesto. Por eso estabas acechándome por la espalda.

—No soy el que está en medio de una fiesta a la que no fue invitado.

Obviamente ambos estaban elevando el tono, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Charles ardía de vergüenza y rabia, no retrocedería solo porque su dignidad necesitaba ser salvada. Y porque ese tono de señor superior estaba poniéndolo de mal humor.

Peor aún. El bastardo, no hacía más que mantenerle la mirada.

Era estúpidamente guapo.

—Bien. Como quieras, acosador.— Se encogió de hombros como si nada, y luego continuo buscando por encima de su hombro.— De todas formas, vine como acompañante.

Si Tony le viera, diría que en menos de un segundo, el niño bueno de Xavier se convirtió en la maldita niña del exorcista al girar el cuello de esa manera, para poder ver lo que el otro estaba buscando.

Casi se cae de espaldas.

Era una niña— ¡Una criatura de no más de diecisiete años, a cuanto mucho! Un vuelco en su estómago, lo indignó al límite.

—Eres un pervertido.

Su voz adquirió el sonido del hielo cristalizándose, antes de darle una mirada de pies a cabeza con total desagrado. Charles Xavier podía pecar de muchas cosas, pero jamás avanzaría a un terreno como ese.

Sin esperar respuesta— dudaba que algo sensato saliera de la forma en que el tipo se le quedo mirando, dio media vuelta con toda la intención de ir por su abrigo y marchar a casa. Suficientes decepciones en un día.

[•]

A ver, tiempo fuera. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Erik trataba de retroceder y analizar cada palabra de la extraña conversación con el acosador del tren. Sí, ese hombre. El de la etiqueta de elegancia pegada a la frente y ojos malditamente azules, que parecía tenerle menos temor y más ganas de golpearlo. Intereante _._

En serio ¿Qué, cómo, y por qué había llegado a eso?

Si era sincero, encontrarlo allí, en medio de ese nido de _hippies_ , era la cosa más inesperada que le ocurrió en su vida. Incluso, era cercano al sentimiento del alivio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo de segundos atrás, no había sido una alucinación inducida por todo ese jodido humo en la sala.

—¡Charles, si vas al armario, por favor trae esos sombreros de fiesta que puse en la parte de arriba!

La rubia que estaba gritando aquello por encima de la música y el gentío, era la misma que les abrió la puerta. Wanda no dudó en abrazarla y contarle de la aceptación en la universidad, todo con risa y chispas de cariño. Erik se sintió algo descolocado cuando fue presentado, con una sonrisa extraña por su hermanita a la mujer.

Raven Xavier, recordó. Estudiante avanzada de Artes escénicas y ayudante en el proyecto de Orientación a los novatos. A su juicio, la chica parecía lista, demasiado con esos ojos azules.

Oh. Ese fue un clic para el denso de Leshnerr. Más allá, en el pasillo que conducía al baño, el hombre del tren se desvanecía detrás de una puerta.

 _Así, que Charles._

—Bonito nombre.

—¿Quién?

Por poco Wanda le provoca una embolia cerebral. ¡¿Qué pasaba con ese sigilo?!

—Pensé que no estabas divirtiéndote… así que si quieres ir a casa, no tengo problemas.—Ella sonreía, con un destello malicioso que reconocería en la línea femenina de su familia.— Pero, a mi me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

Pronto los sistemas de hermano mayor sobre protector se pusieron a trabajar. De una sola pasada por la esquina de donde su hermana había estado hacia pocos minutos, divisó la amenaza. No le gustaba para nada.

—¿Qué es? ¿El sujeto del suéter rojo que no ha dejado de mirarte toda la noche? ¿O la chica de las mil pulseras?

Claramente su humor estaba fluctuando entre la molestia y la incertidumbre. El acosador, aún bailando en su mente con esos comentarios tan ridículos. ¿A qué se refería con lo de pervertido, ese enano insolente?

—Compórtate. Dijiste que serias agradable.

—No necesariamente, sólo civilizado.

—¡Hermano!

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese idiota?

—¡ _Vís_ no es de ese tipo de hombre!

Oh, por Dios. ¿Y cómo diablos sabía ella que tipo de hombre era realmente? Las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja, no estaban ayudando a su presión arterial. Su hermana lo haría cometer un asesinato.

—Es… no. Él… él sólo me ve como una niña. No tienes que preocuparte.

Aquello detuvo la ira. Erik frunció el ceño, antes de tomar con cuidado del brazo a Wanda para llevarlos a un lugar más privado. Moviendo a un par de idiotas de las puertas corredizas, encontró el balcón lleno de plantas más adecuado para hablar.

—Cariño…

Bien. Sí. Era un bruto con todo eso. Nunca supo manejar los momentos sentimentales. Aún con su madre y su predilección por oficiar de concejera sentimental sin título. Aún con Steve 'paciencia leyendaria' Rogers, como amigo. Quizás era momento de respirar y escuchar.

—Víctor tiene una cafetería en el centro, cerca del campus.— A pesar de que no había ningún hecho censurable, ella no elevó sus ojos al hablar. —Raven prepara muchas reuniones allí, para hacer recorridos y programas talleres. Yo… bueno, lo conoció allí, hermano.

Respira. Eso Erik, respira. Inhala, exhala.

—Es muy amable y educado.—Su tono se volvía dulce, al punto de que el pobre hermano, necesitaba afirmarse contra la barandilla del balcón, para soportarlo.—Ayuda a Raven para organizar espacios en su cafetería. Él… bueno, ama los libros y cuida de su padre enfermo. El negocio es de su familia ¿Sabes?

Era tanto el afecto en la voz de la castaña que no quedó más para el mayor que detenerla. Apenas procesaba toda la revelación, así que necesitaba controlar su carácter y no hacer o decir estupideces.

—¿Te confesaste, Wanda?—Con cuidado dejó salir la pregunta, esperando de todo corazón que la respuesta no acabara con su cordura.

Sin embargo, no necesito más que la cara granate y los labios a punto de hacer un puchero para unir los puntos. Mierda. Su hermana. Su hermanita bebé.

Erik acarició con ternura la cabeza llena de reflejos colorados, procurando transmitir su comprensión. Ella no necesitaba saber que se estaba muriendo por tener que enfrentarse a lo más aterrador para un hermano como él: verla como una mujer enamorada.

—No se lo digas a mamá, por favor. No soportaría oír sus planes. Pietro, lo prometió también.—Ahora sí que lo miraba, con cierta ferocidad por ser descubierta y ante la amenaza de ser regañada.

—Ni una palabra, cariño.

Ella por fin asintió, envolviendo a Erik en un abrazo sentido. Carajo, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? pensó.

—Me ofende que Pietro lo sepa. Pensé que confiabas en mí.

—Lo siento, de verdad… pero él oyó cuando habla con Ororo y pues, ya sabes. Alguien tenía que hacer sus estúpidos deberes de biología.

Ese pendejo. Oh, Erik pondría orden a esa cabeza revoltosa. Demasiado libertinaje. Tendría una seria charla con su hermanito.

—¿Crees que podría gustarle… alguna vez?

¿Por qué le ponían en esas situaciones? Erik tuvo que suspirar. Apartó con cuidado a la chica, para sonreírle con calidez.

—Si ese idiota no puede ver lo maravillosa y preciosa que eres, créeme, no vale ni un segundo más de tu tiempo, cariño.

Wanda a pesar de sus ojos acuosos, dio una sonrisa.

Nadie hacía sentir a su hermanita así. Ah, ese sujeto podía ir tomando su última taza de té, bastardo. ¡¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a rechazarla?! ¡Le iba a enseñar a no despreciar a una Lensheer!

—Lamento interrumpir, pero Raven insiste en… Oh.

Y allí, para coronar la noche, el chico del tren.

 _Charles._

—Es increíble, ¿No tienes vergüenza?

 _Espera. ¿Qué?_

¿Por qué ese enano le estaba mirando de esa manera? ¿Y qué pasaba con esos gorros de bonete ridículos que traía en sus manos, y en su cabeza?

—¿Se conocen?

Wanda se limpió disimuladamente los ojos, acción que no pasó inadvertida para el intruso. En serio, Erik comenzaba a preocuparse de encontrarlo cada dos por tres. Sobre todo con esas manera de increparlo que lo hacían temblar.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te está molestando? Puedo sacarlo a empujones.

La expresión de Erik debió ser increíble, porque su hermana rompió a reír con entusiasmo. Al menos la pena por el amor no correspondido, se tomaba una pausa. La tensión de golpear personas, bueno, eso no.

—Él único que debería salir eres tú, Charles ¿Qué pasa con tus malditos modales?

Por supuesto que tan embalado en esos ojos azules que lo fulminaban, Erik ignoró deliberadamente el codazo de su hermana en las costillas. El antes clima fraternal, ahora parecía lleno de electricidad.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano puede ser algo arisco, pero es buena gente. En el fondo.

—Si tu lo dices, pero parece tan grosero como un… espera ¿Dijiste hermano?

Pocas veces Erik presenció algo así. Las suaves mejillas, se colorearon con tal rapidez y a tal magnitud que temió que el pobre chico explotara en cualquier segundo. Quizás llevaba un detonador entre ese chaleco oscuro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Oh, bonita cintura...

—Sí, te presento a Erik Lenshernn.—Claramente aquí, alguien no leía los ánimos.— Hermano, este es Charles Xavier.

Por unos segundos el único sonido, era aquella canción de _Billie Eilish_ resonando contra los cristales. Charles, simplemente se mantuvo con la cara roja, los labios sellados y la expresión de perrito apaleado más devastadora que alguien haya contemplado.

—¿Estás bien?—Finalmente Wanda percibió la extraña tensión reinante.

—Lo está. Tiene la costumbre de quedársela viendo a las personas, cosas de británicos supongo.

Oh. Eso no iba a ponerse mejor.

Lo próximo que Erik supo fue que algo lo jaló hacia abajo, un fino elástico se filtró en sus cabellos y un gorro con motivos de gatitos era su nuevo sombrero. De repente había un par de dedos largos, enredándose en sus mejillas y pestañas espesas, mirándolo de cerca.

 _Pecas. Ojos de océano._

 _Cayendo dentro de ese azul._

Tuvo que parpadear para saber si todo estaba siendo real.

—Realmente, eres de lo peor, Erik.

Ese beso, en su mejilla tenía que ser una alucinación.

En serio. Esa pequeña boca roja, era demasiado suave.

 _Por favor._ No podía perder la cabeza, por esos labios.

La expresión ahogada, luego los chillidos y pequeños aplausos de Wanda, justo detrás de él, quizás decían otra cosa.

Los preciosos ojos de Charles Xavier, simplemente escaparon como una estrella fugaz del cielo. El sonido de _Ocean eyes,_ lo perseguiría desde ahora y hasta volver a tenerlo enfrente.

—Pequeño descarado.—Murmuro sintiendo que su pecho rebosaba de un enjambre de sensaciones.

Una noche, definitivamente, memorable.

[ **•** ]

Más allá, precisamente en la entrada del edificio, un abogado desempleado, corría bajando los últimos escalones, como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¡Carajo, qué acabo de hacer!

Charles estaba al borde del ataque. Corrección, el ataque estaba al borde de un Charles. Sinceramente la situación era horrible, no existía hueco en la tierra para morir de una vez y Raven seguro lo reprendiera por dejar su adoraba fiesta.

Sin importar algunas miradas indiscretas, encontró el subterráneo.

Llegaría a casa, se metería en cama y no saldría hasta que el maldito sol se congelara. Y así, el bello rostro de Erik Lensherr, se desvaneciera de su locura. Al igual que todas las patéticas palabras que le había dirigido al hombre. ¡Hermanos! La vergüenza estaba retorciendo su pecho de nuevo.

—¡Bonito sombrero!

Aquel comentario y las risas de un par de adolescentes que descendían en una estación cualquiera, le trajeron a la realidad. Una muy penosa.

Girando para mirarse en el reflejo de las ventanillas, su rostro ardió al reconocerse.

¡Corriendo por las calles con un bonete de moñitos! ¡Frente a Erik!

 ** _¡Ya, tengan piedad!_**

[•••]

* * *

 _ **(*)** La marca esta escrita mal a propósito... porque no voy a ser auspiciante. Y porque fumar es malo :C Que se ve cool, pero el cáncer de pulmón no lo es._

 _ **¡Buenas pollitos!** Como ven esto sigue, asi que oficialmente van a ser cinco capitulos. ¡YAS! Creo me ensañe con el pobrecito Charles ¿Pero no es mono pasando vergüenza? XD Prometo muchas más miel a partir de aqui. Nuestros tortolos deben hablar un poco ¿No creen?_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	4. Hechizo para domar dragones

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 _—Hechizos para domar dragones._

Por todos los Grammys, que si Ángel no dejaba de reproducir esa horrible, pegajosa y maldita canción de Taylor Swift, acabaría cortándose las venas con una zanahoria. Y bastante les había salido hacer negocios con el proveedor como para desperdiciarlas en un suicidio tan estúpido.

—¡¿Dónde está el repartidor?! ¡Parker, la comida se entrega caliente! ¡Muévete!

Por supuesto, que si la recepcionista a una distancia prudente de Erik se salvaba, no significaba lo mismo para el resto de la humanidad. Pobres almas.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo siento, señor... Chef! ¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy listo, súper listo!

Erik se tomó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo eran los ejercicios? Inhalar. Exhalar. Lugar feliz. Contar de diez a cero. Bien. Jane Grey había sido muy amable, y paciente para explicarle las mil formas de cómo manejar su ira ayudaría en sus vínculos interpersonales. Y evitaría incidentes en su trabajo.

La mata revuelta de cabello, esperaba con admirable valentía las próximas palabras de Lensherr. Había que admitir que para ser un adolecente flacucho, era muy determinado. Más aún con las entregas rápidas, con esa tonta idea implementada por Odinson de "Si no llega en quince minutos, es gratis." Gracias al cielo, tenían dos jefes, porque después de las primeras semanas estaban al borde de la banca rota. Y fue cuando Loki, consiguió a Parker de algún lugar de estudiantes desesperados por pagar deudas y rentas, para el trabajo.

Pequeño, torpe y rápido.

Bien, eso consiguió que Erik bajara su fuego interno. Entregó la orden de tallarines especiales, con postre incluido. Dio la dirección y para sorpresa del chico y de Logan, que trapeaba por allí, le pidió más prudencia con su motocicleta. A cambio recibió una sonrisa llena de luz del chico, con las mejillas rojas de quien no acostumbra a recibir tanta atención.

—Hey Ángel, prepara el refugio anti bombas que se acerca el fin del maldito mundo.

Erik prefirió por su salud y la seguridad de los demás, ignorar esa completa falta de respeto a su intento de ser más... amable. Se volvió a la estufa donde los chicos de la cocina lidiaban con el servicio para los almuerzos rápidos. Los lunes estaban atiborrados de pedidos, con toda la presión de alimentar a muchos clientes que tenían familias numerosas y empleos de tiempo completo. Logan podría dejar de molestarlo y lavar las ollas, haber si una vez por todas hacia algo más que esa mímica con el trapeador en la sala vacía.

—Escuché que la pequeña Lensherr, está emocionada con el café y los muffins.

 _¡Querían que acabara golpeando a alguien o que!_

Erik miró con hielo filoso al idiota de Alex, en la estación de carne. Nadie parecía recordar que era el jefe en la cocina. Era mala idea comentar su vida privada con Loki, tan cerca de la parda de chismosos que tenía como compañeros de trabajo. En realidad era mala idea hablar con las personas en general. Laufeyson seguro se lo comento a Thor y el chisme voló más rápido que un avión ultrasónico.

—¿Wanda? No, no me digas que ya se olvido de mis crème brûlée.

—Lo siento, campeón, ella los prefiere mayores.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar el nombre de mi hermana, juro que necesitaran un forense para reconocer sus partes.

Tanto Sean como Alex, tuvieron que contener las sonrisas que asomaran antes de ser aplastados por alguna sartén. Aunque aparentemente la única mujer allí, no parecía para nada amedrentada y sonrió con ternura a su jefe.

—Estoy segura que el elegido, será digno de la princesa. No espero menos, Jefe.

Kitty tenía las agallas que les faltaban a esa manga de idiotas. Por eso era la favorita. No que Erik lo admitía.

—No hablaría de elegido. El muy imbécil no está interesado. —Mandó una mirada glaciar para no tener que soportar las caras de asombro de los muchachos— Como sea, quiero esas órdenes para ya, antes de que Parker se distraiga de nuevo. Y tú, mantén tus postres lejos de Wanda o tendrás un accidente con la freidora.

Oh, sí. Esa mirada aterrada era todo lo que necesito para continuar su rutina de lunes.

Había pasado casi cuatro semanas de la fiesta en que su hermana, le confesó su amor por el hombre de la cafetería. Cuatro largas semanas en las que monitoreaba que el corazón de Wanda se encuentre a salvo. Erik hacia un gran trabajo visitándolos, ayudando a su madre y dando órdenes a Pietro. Ese mocoso necesito un par de buenos zapes en la nuca, algunas palabras con impacto, para dejar de hacer el tonto y ponerse al día con la escuela. ¡Qué también estaba por graduarse! Y la beca deportiva a la que estaba postulado, no caería del cielo si no mejoraba sus calificaciones.

Cuatro semanas... y Charles Xavier no había salido de su mente, ni un segundo.

—¡Cuidado, aquí va el plato caliente!

Alex pasaba delante del Chef, con una sabrosa pieza de pollo recién horneada. Erik se apresuró con la guarnición. Charles, haría que confundiera el menú. De nuevo.

Logan sospechaba. Ángel también. Sus pequeños errores en esas semanas, habían ido desde descuidos tontos—emplatar dos porciones en un plato— hasta casos graves como servir estofado poco cocido. Había lapsus mientras escuchaba las órdenes que dictaba alguno de los camareros, en que su mente corría hacia el par de labios rojos y _Ocean Blue_ sonaba de fondo.

Más de una vez Ángel había tenido que disculparlo ante el retraso de las órdenes.

La señorita Grey en ese sentido, sólo seguía repitiendo la misma insistente frase ante el problema que él le planteaba. "—Quizás debas volverlo a ver, ¿No lo crees Erik? Ha dejado una impresión en ti. Y no parece para nada del mal tipo" Rodó los ojos, porque era mejor que sonrojarse como púbero.

Por supuesto que Charles le dejo una muy buena impresión. Una maldita y maravillosa impresión, y el fantasma de un beso que lo enloqueció. Con esto de la terapia, Erik descubría algunas cosas, y aunque sólo llevaba un par sesiones, la honestidad era la piedra angular.

Y honestamente, quería volver a ver a Charles y besarlo hasta que los colores se le subieran hasta la raíz del cabello. Porque lucia precioso de rojo.

—Oh, por los clavos de Cristo ¡Erik, la orden!

Ah. Olvídenlo. Guardaría sus fantasías para el viaje de regreso a casa.

— ¿Orden? ¿A esto llamas _orden_? ¡Summer, esta mierda esta cruda!

Y disimular se le daba tan mal como coquetear.

Ángel se resignó, aumentando el volumen de su iphone.

 _"Gorgeous"_ fue una curiosa banda sonora para cubrir los gritos de la cocina.

[•]

—¿Realmente crees que puedas con el caso? Hablo siendo honesto, Charles. No tengo dinero para pagar tus honorarios, pero puedo...

—Scott, detente. Jamás dejaría a un amigo por un cheque. Ni lo pienses.

—¡Pero necesitas el dinero, lo sé! Créeme reconozco esa cara de rebote después de entrevistas. Soy un ingeniero de la puta madre... y aquí me tienes, con donas y pastelitos.

Scott Lang dejó una sonrisa a medias, mientras Charles trataba de sacar la idea de un pago de su cabeza. ¡Tenia a una niña en casa! Ni pensarlo. Pero podía dar una mano con los papeles de la tenencia de la pequeña, un par de arreglos más honestos con la condicional de su amigo... y un puesto en la mejor empresa de tecnología de New York. Qué Tony viva quejándose de la falta de genialidad últimamente, y Pepper había cortado el chorro de destinar fondos para las estupideces sin sentido. Lo que significaba que necesitaba secuaces en sus proyectos.

—Mira, todo lo que pueda hacer por ti lo haré. —Sonrió con cariño al hombre, antes de anotar un número en su libreta abierta sobre la mesa— También quiero que llames aquí, hables con Pepper Potts y aceptes. Necesitas estar firme para que Cassie se quede contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Sabia del orgullo, más de lo que quisiera. Scott podría mandarlo a volar con sus intenciones, pero ante todo su pequeña lograba milagros. Como que acepte el número de Pepper. Oh, iba a ser una guerra campal que Tony y Lang trabajaran juntos.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, lo prometo Charlie. ¡Encontrare una forma de pagarte, lo juro!

Charles simplemente asintió.

Desde su salida del buffet, su suerte no había variado. Las puertas de muchos estudios estaban cerradas, para aquel pasante con mala recomendación. Raven al enterarse quiso incursionar en algún tipo de protesta frente al edificio de abogados. 'No puedes ir allí, tirar huevos podridos o pintar con aerosol. ¡Menos aún llevar fósforos, por Dios!' Fue un alivio que los preparativos en la Universidad y un poco de buen juicio de Bruce Banner hayan frenado cualquier escándalo público.

Aunque seguía molesto con Moira. Ella ni siquiera había hecho el intento de ayudarle con las referencias. Suponía que Stryker había logrado terminar de tomar lo peor de su carácter y rodearla de brillos. Una lástima.

Por supuesto que sus amigos se ofrecieron a pagar incluso su renta, si las cosas se tornaban más oscuras. O en el caso de Tony Stark, comprarle algún condominio y su propio estudio si es lo que requería. Pero Charles Xavier no tenía ni las ambiciones, ni el sentido claro de lo que realmente quería hacer. Y definitivamente no dejaría que Tony lo mantuviera como algún parasito. Bueno, que acepto a regañadientes un poco de dinero—sólo la tercera parte del alquiler— pero aquello fue porque Stark podía ser tan terco como el mismo.

Ayudar a Scott, simplemente había surgido entre las conversaciones que mantenía con el hombre los miércoles en los que pasaba por el café de Víctor. Y mientras daba tumbos por la vida, tratando de arreglarla, si podía ayudar a otra persona, lo tomaría. Porque era la correcto. Y maldita sea la hora, en que dejara de hacer lo correcto sólo porque sería el camino difícil.

—Realmente no entiendo a las niñas de ahora, ¿Hay algún tipo de cliché con los chicos europeos?

La mirada de Scott le señaló con cierto disgusto al dueño de la cafetería, justo detrás del mostrador tratando de manejar el rubor que lo consumía. Ante él, una bonita castaña parecía decidida a hablar con él, aunque por el lenguaje de Víctor, este parecía más dispuesto a atravesar las paredes de ser posible.

—¿No es corrupción de menores...? ¡Auch!

—Cierra la boca.

Esa era Wanda Lensherr.

Y mierda. Charles apenas podía respirar con recordar los ojos de Erik en medio de la penumbra, por la sorpresa por su atrevimiento.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué, de todos los defectos, ese tenía que ser el mayor? ¡Se había pasado de escena penosa, a más embarazosa con ese hombre!

Lo peor, era que nunca, ni en una de todas las noches desde entonces dejaba de ver en sueños la sonrisa de Erik Lensherr. Le había sonreído, lo había hecho, a pesar de que estaba huyendo como el patético cobarde que era. Le sonrió y simplemente no podía dejar de desear volver a verlo.

—¡Tierra, llamando a Charlie! ¡Houston tenemos problemas!

Uh, Scott. Si. Concentración.

—L-lo siento, si. ¿Decías...?

—¿Crees que Tom Hiddleston, está siendo el enemigo común aquí? Porque incluso Cassie, no hace otra cosa que hablar de sus rizos dorados y, te juro que me va a comenzar a caer el pelo, si comienza a interesarse en los idiotas de los hombres.

—¿Sabes que estás insultado a tu propio género, verdad?

—¡Por eso lo digo!

Bueno, al menos reírse un poco sanaría la herida tonta, de llorar la imagen de Erik en su mente. Sabía que si recurría a Raven podría encontrarlo. Su hermana era aún peor que el FBI, y localizaría al ogro encantador en menos de un segundo. Sin embargo, todo eso tenía el costo de soportar que el chisme volara de ella a Bruce, a Tony y de allí a la prensa nacional. Además estaba ese punto pequeño, casi invisible que escapaba a las locas fantasías rosas.

Erik seguramente no lo recordaba.

Menos aún estaría interesado, en el 'acosador', el chico 'rojo' y quien le increpó de una forma poco amable por hablar con su hermana.

No.

Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde diablos estás? Dudo mucho que me des la razón en que los modelos británicos son la perdición para las mujeres americanas.

—Yo, lo siento. Es sólo...

—¿Ofensivo? Oh, mierda. Eres como ellos, lo siento. Pero al menos no estás seduciendo jovencitas.

—¿Me estas comparando con Tom Hiddestlon? Oh, amigo creo que fueron suficientes donas para ti.

—Venga, Charlie. ¡Técnicamente resplandeces! Y ese... ese aire de bondad y caballero blanco, te juro que si no estuviera seguro de ser hetero...

—¡Scott!— Apartó de un manotazo los dedos del sonriente ingeniero de sus mejillas. El muy descarado reía— La única razón de que seamos populares es que-

—¿Charles?

El misterio de la atracción por actores británicos quedo sin resolver, ante la voz sorprendida de la chica. Los bonitos ojos de Wanda miraban con bastante interés a los hombres que ocupaban la mesa junto a la ventana con flores. El sol tenue del otoño adornando las tazas de café y los abrigos arrumbados en las sillas vacías.

—Hola, cariño—Charles ante todo, tenía especial afecto a los estudiantes que su hermana recomendaba. Y de por sí, quizás era momento de una disculpa.

—Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpirlos...

Por claro, era no era como ciertas personas.

—¡Qué, no, nada de eso! Scott es sólo...

—Su amante ocasional. Quiere mantenerme oculto, ya sabes. No te metas jamás en los pantalones de amantes del té.

La patada por debajo de la mesa, fue de tal magnitud que automáticamente Lang escondió su cara de dolor en la mesa. Retorciéndose en servilletas.

—Ignóralo, tiene demasiado tiempo libre— Y la capacidad de decir mil estupideces por segundo, pensó.

Pero aunque compuso un semblante de entender la situación, ella dio un par de vistazos más a Scott. Por alguna razón, eso puso nervioso a Charles.

—Sólo pasaba a saludar, ya sabes, la última vez te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos decir nada.

Ah.

Diablos, de pronto comenzaba la marea roja a subir por su cuello.

—Oh, no. Yo lo siento… fui bastante grosero. No suelo beber y estaba algo estresado… y discúlpame con Erik, no quise… Es decir, no se parecen en nada. ¡No… decir!

Wanda esbozó una mueca algo inquietante. Sonrió con cierto aire malicioso, y tomó su pluma encima de la libreta, para anotar algo.

—Creo que debes hablar con él en persona, ya sabes. Mi hermano suele ser bastante practico, aunque su carácter no ayude— Una dirección, en algún lado al Norte del centro, lo dejo confundido— Pero ha estado algo preocupado, por haberte espantado supongo. Así que si vas aquí, le darás la oportunidad de disculparse.

El cielo se apiadara de Víctor. Esa chica acababa de vender a su hermano, chantajearlo emocionalmente y aún eran las once del mediodía.

— Iré en cuanto pueda.

—Esta tarde estará allí mismo.— Miró al curioso Scott que escuchaba atentamente todo con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Y así como apareció, la jovencita Lensherr, salió por la puerta de la cafetería con un saludo y una mirada intensa al dueño de la misma.

—Con que sí tiendes a ocultar a tus amantes...Veamos— Arrebató la libreta y examinó la dirección con esa concentración ridícula— Creo que conozco el lugar, relativamente mediano, son bastante buenos. ¡Yo digo que te pongas esa colonia del mar azul!

¡No iba a tener una cita!

¿O sí?

[○]

Bueno, no era una cita.

No oficialmente. Porque simplemente estaba presentándose en ese lugar para hablar con Erik. Hablar. No había nada extraordinario en eso.

 _'Pero él ni siquiera sabe que vas a verlo'_

La vocecilla de su conciencia lo dejó frio, ante las luces de la cálida recepción. No tuvo muchos inconvenientes en encontrar el restaurante, no si Scott puso todo su conocimiento y le dio transporte como parte del pago de lo que hacía por él. La parte mala fue tenerlo pegado a su nuca, opinando acerca de su atuendo.

No era una cita. Se lo dijo unas quinientas veces. Lo que no era ni el mínimo suficiente para que Lang, desistiera de la terrible, espantosa y cruel idea de videoconferencia.

 _¡Es una emergencia clase cinco!_

Se le erizaba la piel de sólo recordar los gritos de Raven, Tony y Bruce. ¡El malnacido de Lang hackeo su teléfono y llamó a todos! Por poco Stark deja todo para correr y llevarlo a alguna tienda carísima, acusarlo de traidor y mirar mal a Scott por robarse la oportunidad de ser la jodida hada madrina.

Dios, ¿Qué rayos, estaba haciendo?

No. Se volvía. Se volvía, pero ya.

—Buenas noches, ¿Desea una mesa?

Casi tira de la impresión el perchero junto a la puerta de cristal. Los ojos oscuros de la recepcionista parpadeando ante las maniobras de Charles.

—Yo… uh. Sí, quiero una mesa, por favor.

Mala idea, malísima idea ponerse ese chaleco de anciano que tanto le reclamaba Tony. ¡Está bien, lo amaba, pero no era buena combinación con la presión en su pecho! La camisa oscura apenas cubría sus manchas de transpiración. Jamás había sido bueno con las citas, nunca.

¿Por qué rayos, cedió?

—Aquí. En un segundo, lo atenderán. Que pase una hermosa velada.

Antes de que la bonita morena, desapareciera se tomó el atrevimiento de retenerla por el brazo.

—Lo siento. Sólo…— Si no se decidía, el tipo grandote que lo miraba desde el área de la cocina, lo sacaría por el aparente acoso— Estoy buscando a alguien, su hermana me dijo que trabaja aquí… ¿Erik Lensherr?

Casi a cámara lenta, el nervioso Charles pudo ver como una mueca de sorpresa se instalaba en la recepcionista. Ella le dio otra mirada, un escaneo general, antes de tomar su mano aún extendida entre las suyas y sonreírle.

¿Tenía que asustarse?

—Así que es por eso— Fue más un murmullo, antes de que se dirigiera claramente a él— No te preocupes, tesoro. Le diré a Erik que estas aquí. Tú solo espera un minuto.

Sus tacones recorrieron dos pasos más allá de la mesa, antes de que hiciera una seña a uno de los camareros que iba con una bandeja vacía.

—Bobby, atiéndelo. Voy por Erik.

Charles tendría que haber sospechado de todo. Porque hasta el jovencito de barba que oficiaba de su mesero esa noche, paso del total shock a una sonrisa demasiado ancha para ser buena. Aún así, trato lo mejor posible de no ceder al pánico.

 _Jesucristo redentor, le avisaran a Erik que estoy aquí._

 _MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA._

 _¡¿Qué diría?! ¡¿HOLA, SÍ TU HERMANA ME DIO EMPUJO A ESTO?!_

De pronto nada tenía demasiado sentido. ¿Una cita? ¡Esto era acoso en todo su esplendor! ¡Después de un mes, era una locura!

Se levantó como un resorte de su asiento. Huiría, no le importaba. De todas maneras no dejo rastros de nada. ¡No mencionó su nombre! ¡Ya decía que no era tan tonto!

—¿Quieres verme golpear gente, verdad? Juro que si es otro critico idiota, yo-

—Aquí lo tienes tesoro, todo tuyo.

No supo en el momento que significaba ese descarado guiño de la chica, ni si era a él que aquel comentario se dirigía.

Charles sólo supo que la trampa en la que cayó se había cerrado por completo.

Frente a él, el jodido ogro de Lensherr, con su uniforme negro con finas líneas blancas, le miraba con asombro.

Luego esa tortuosa sonrisa, eliminó por completo su sentido común.

—Es un alivio saber que no te habías olvidado de mi, pequeño acosador.

Quizás, aún podía correr a la salida de emergencia más cercana.

[•]

Charles lucia hermoso.

Y Erik apenas podía pensar en algo decente que decir, además de traer a colación esa estupidez del 'acosador'. Sabía que no estaba haciendo un gran papel, cuando notó la incomodidad del otro.

 _¡Pero es que no sabía cómo actuar!_

Cuando Ángel le arrastró al salón, con esa mirada de 'Voy a disfrutar esto' pensó seriamente en que Shaw regresó con abogados, dispuesto a darle pelea. No se imaginaba que Charles estaría allí, aparentemente a punto de irse.

—Buenas noches, seré su mesero. Mi nombre es Bobby.

Erik se sobresaltó. Olvidó por completo que se encontraba en medio del trabajo. Con ojos por todas partes.

—Gracias, Bobby— La personificación de los buenos modales, tomó el menú, dándole un vistazo, antes de mirar directo a él— ¿Alguna recomendación del Chef?

Nadie mentiría que era muy raro, ver al gran Lensherr con ese tenue rubor. Pero si había comentarios que hacer, Bobby supo guardárselos con solemnidad.

—Como entrada, una sopa de _Zucchini_ , es calabaza de verano y tomates cherry.— Sus bonitos ojos, resplandecían, al hablar— Por supuesto que el plato principal, seria _Maccheroni,_ costillas estofadas, pesto de rúcula y rábano picante. ¿Quieres también el postre?[*]

Claramente aquello era un coqueteo muy intenso, que ni siquiera él sabia de donde había tenido las agallas para llevarlo a cabo. Xavier, mordió sus labios en señal de que continuara.

—Torta mousse de chocolate, pistacho y frambuesas.

Charles sonrió, con un mohín pequeño en sus labios rojos. Ni siquiera haría caso a todo el maremoto de pensamientos, que cruzaban como un tren sin control ante el descarado gesto del hombre al relamerse los labios. Asintió y devolvió el menú a Bobby.

—Si eres tan amable, lo que dijo Erik estaría bien.

—Excelente elección.

Okay. Que ese tono estaba comenzando a sonar sospechosamente, contenido. Pero antes de que el alemán pudiera hacer alguna amenaza velada, Bobby se perdió en medio de las mesas. El salón comenzaba a llenarse.

—Wanda me dijo que estarías aquí.

Bien, eso no lo esperaba. Y fue bastante expresivo porque el pequeño acosador, comenzó a disculparse por cosas que no entendía.

—No quiero incomodar, sólo pasaba a disculparme por… por lo de la fiesta. No suelo beber y Raven siempre insiste en que socialice, no que me haya disgustado conocerte, pero eres tan irritant- ¡No, es decir…! ¡No quise hacer ese escándalo! No sabía que era tu hermana. Pensé, que eras del tipo de… Oh diablos, no estoy dando por supuesto que tú... ¡Lo siento!

—Charles, respira—Se preocupó ligeramente, al ver sus ojos vidriosos.—Oye, está todo bien. No eres el primero que quiere patearme el trasero.

¿Y eso es un alivio? _¡Erik, concéntrate!_

—Lo que quiero decir, es… que estuve pensando en ti.

 _¡CARAJO, ESO NO!_

—¡No! Ósea, si estuve pensando en ti. Porque me… porque me preocupe al verte salir así.

Ay por Dios, ¡¿Que estaban haciendo Bobby que no traía el vino?!

—Erik… yo…

Lo que sea que Charles quería decir, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo estallando en la cocina. El olor a quemado pronto cubrió parte del salón.

—Eh, uh. ¿Chef?

Los mataría. Tan lentamente, tan dolorosa.

Alex, tenía la mitad de su delantal oscurecido y las mejillas rojas. Si estiraba más el cuello, verificaría que las voces que estaban discutiendo eran las de uno de sus jefes y Logan.

—Summer, dos minutos. Dos— Se puso de pie, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Charles— Sólo dos minutos los dejé.

El rubio hizo una mueca, restándoles importancia con las manos. Un gesto que claramente iba dirigido a todos los comensales que comenzaban a mirar en la dirección donde Loki hacía gestos de romperles el cuello.

—Un pequeño contratiempo. Lamento esto.— Con toda la osadía de la que era capaz, agarro con fuerzas el brazo de Erik y se disculpo con el hombre de mirada divertida— Su orden estará en unos minutos. Se lo devolveré.

Antes de que alguien sufriera un mordisco del ogro a punto de estallar, Ángel anuncio con ayuda del sistema de audio que ambientaba el lugar, que en pocos minutos todas las ordenes estarían listas y que solo por esa noche, el postre sería sin cargo para todos los comensales.

Erik estaba más que asustado por lo que podía encontrar al atravesar las puertas.

Furioso.

—¡No puedo creer tanta estupidez! ¡Mocoso, estas pendiendo de un hilo! ¡Y tú, deja de hacer el galán y pon orden a la maldita cocina! ¡Thor, desgraciado hijo de Odín, esto también es tu culpa!

Loki casi escupía fuego. Casi. Thor parecía menos al borde del brote homicida, interponiéndose con su altura a que traspasara las puertas giratorias.

La freidora a diferencia de Loki, era una historia distinta. Kitty salvaba todo lo que podía del área alrededor, mientras Sean corría de un lado a otro sin poder abrir el extintor.

 _Hasta diez. Un lugar feliz._

 _'No puedes salir cubierto de la sangre de tus sub chef, y pedirle el número a Charles Xavier.'_

Eso debía bastar como motivación principal.

—Dame esa cosa, joder.

Arrebató el extintor para esos casos, sofocando el pequeño incendio sobre el aceite hirviendo. Apagó la freidora y respiro profundo antes de comenzar a organizar un plan para no tirar por la borda la noche.

—¡Qué están mirando! ¡Muévanse! ¡Esas mesas están esperando! ¡Alex pon tu culo en la sartén de ser necesario… y tú, como que vea un centímetro de tu ser cerca de esta cosa, considérate despedido! ¡Kitty en la estación del pescado!

Sean tembló como una hoja asintiendo y poniéndose a trabajar en las verduras.

Está seria una noche muy larga sí quería salvar su reputación, dignidad y empleo.

[•]

—Aquí tiene, espero lo disfrute.

Bobby, parecía muy sonriente y satisfecho de entregar al fin su orden principal, con un tiempo dentro de lo tolerable. La comida se veía apetitosa, la sopa fue una deliciosa sorpresa, así que Charles le dio las gracias y se propuso tomar un bocado.

Se propuso, porque de pronto alguien ocupó el asiento que sobraba.

—Bueno, parece que no tienes problemas en seguirme a todos lados.

Con el tenedor a medio camino de su plato de costillas, William Stryker se presentó con esos ojillos de rata que odiaba. Y al parecer, no tenía pinta de querer moverse.

—Voy a ir directo al punto. Deja de llenar la cabeza de Moira.

Oh. Eso era.

—Escucha William, nadie está llenando 'la cabeza' de nadie. Moira es una muy querida amiga, y hasta hace poco pensé que era por el trabajo con el caso que me evitaba.— Con un temple admirable, volvió a posar el tenedor al borde del plato— Pero según sé, ha dejado de frecuentar a sus amigas en el club y no sale si no es contigo. Estoy preocupado.

La tensión alrededor de la mandíbula del abogado era notable. Puso una mueca oscura, antes de subir las manos juntas sobre el fino mantel. Se inclinó sobre el espacio, tratando de dominarlo.

—Voy a decirlo una vez, sólo una.— Su voz, con esa cadencia que podría intimidar a cualquiera— Deja de meter tu nariz en lo que no te incumbe. Ella no te necesita. Mantente alejado.

Charles era una persona muy tranquila. No creía en la violencia. Y se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para saber, cuando tenía en frente a un bastardo sin alma.

—¿Dijiste que estaba siguiéndote?

Sus ojos azules escanearon la apariencia de William, antes de girar en busca de la prueba final. Las mesas más cercanas, no. Las que se aproximaban a las ventanas, las del área privada.

— ¿Por qué habría de perder tiempo tras de ti? ¿No sería más productivo convencer a Moira de la basura que eres? ¿Por qué venir hasta aquí a..? Oh.

Una guapa rubia, con tacones peligrosos los observaba algo preocupada, desde la tercera mesa de la izquierda. La iluminación tenue para distinguir más que, un labial oscuro y los brillos de su vestido dorado, debajo de un ligero abrigo oscuro. Su mirada insistía sobre Charles. No.

Sobre William.

—Escucha, pequeño gusano, si crees-

—¿Gusano? ¿En serio? Estas acostándote con la abogada de la firma rival y me llamas gusano.— Charles enderezó su postura, con el tono implacable que usaba para probar el punto— Sera mejor que saques tu asquerosa cara de mi vista. Moira se enterará de esto. Y creo que sería divertido que diga el jefe de tu lio de faldas.

Stryker, descompuso su sonrisa falsa en una furia roja. Su respiración se acelero y golpeo con sus puños la mesa, logrando atraer la atención de algunas personas. Charles sabía que no había sido la mejor idea provocarlo, pero tampoco se detendría ahora. Empuño el tenedor con cuidado, mientras se retiraba un poco, echando la silla hacia atrás.

El movimiento fue como un gatillo para el imbécil.

—¡Hijo de puta, vas a lamentarlo!

Sucedió tan rápido que lo que el castaño pudo registrar fue como William apartó de un manotazo la botella de vino, haciendo estallar la copa en el proceso. Hubo un ruido sordo de sillas cayendo, y de pronto Charles se encontraba con el brazo extendido, con el tenedor amenazante ante el hombre furioso. Una magnifica arma, bravo.

—¡¿Crees que puedes chantajearme pequeño gusano?!

William rodeó la mesa, con un vertiginoso movimiento. Charles, retrocedió en sentido contrario, la misma cantidad de pasos.

Debían de dar una espectáculo completo, ante los ojos de los comensales. Incluso, casi pudo ver a un sujeto de patillas en el fondo detener su charla telefónica para admirar semejante escena. Casi, una coreografía de baile.

La mente del hombre más bajo, buscaba una salida, una solución, mientras corría alrededor de la mesa, esquivando los zarpazos de Striker. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que sea un jodido psicópata escalador, que no tenía sentido común! ¡¿Era tan idiota para ponerse al descubierto, sólo para amenazarlo?!

¡Y Charles ni siquiera había tocado las costillas aún!

—¡Me encargaré de que jamás pises un maldito estudio en tu vida, lo juro! ¡Seguiré hundiéndote Xavier!

Espera. _¿Qué?_

Al mismo tiempo, que los ojos azules, miraban con estupefacción a Stryker—¡El bastardo tenía serios problemas mentales!— bajó la guardia. Fue demasiado rápido, el cómo William, arremetió contra él. Tanto que acabó en el suelo, con el pánico invadiéndolo y haciéndolo actuar por mera defensa.

Y que mejor blanco, que el flácido trasero de William Stryker, para dirigir su mejor 'golpe'.

El grito logró que parte de su mente regresara de la impresión. Lo suficiente para ver como Erik llegaba con un maldito martillo para la carne y su expresión de partirle la cara al sujeto que chillaba, encima de Charles. Detrás de él, llegaron más refuerzos con ojos grandes y risas mal disimuladas a asistirlo. Quizás para disfrutar de otro ataque del chef.

 _¿Dónde estaban hace cinco minutos, ah?_

—¡Ángel llama a la policía! ¡Thor, maldición usa tu gordo trasero para algo!

Un tipo lo suficientemente corpulento para ser un jugador de fútbol americano profesional, tomó del brazo a William, doblándolo para someterlo, mientras miraba con indecisión el brillante tenedor clavado en las posaderas del costoso pantalón de vestir. El mundo pareció silenciarse, contemplando el brillo del mango y las puntas que aún resaltaban en la tela oscura.

Al menos no había sido tan profundo.

 _Suponía. Aunque de seguro dejaría marcas._

 _Ugh. Nada estético._

—Permíteme.—Sin una pizca de clemencia, Erik arrancó el cubierto.

William Stryker no dejó de maldecirlo. Incluso pensó que era buena idea dar un paso en la dirección de Charles. Una pésima idea, sinceramente. Una de las manos de Lensherr empujaron el costoso traje gris de nuevo hacía el suelo, la otra sostuvo el martillo.

—Dame una razón. Sólo una.

Gracias al cielo, las luces azules y rojas cubrieron parte de las paredes del restaurante, antes de que alguien hiciera otro movimiento.

—Estoy harto.— El pelinegro, alto y con aire fino, se acercó con dos oficiales a la mesa.— Te dije que era más sencillo poner un cibercafé, pero no. ¡Aquí tienes a tus amigos!

Mientras el rubio, movía a William hacia los oficiales. Erik no dejó la postura frente a Charles ni por un segundo. Era aterrador. Y malditamente atractivo.

—Dime, que no fuiste tú de nuevo. Mi ronda por esta zona, no tiene que terminar aquí siempre.

Pasado el altercado, los oficiales apartaron a Charles hasta la recepción del lugar. Erik se mantenía a su par con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la patrulla estacionada.

—Por supuesto que no, Steve. Joder, si hubiera sido yo… créeme no estaría en ese estado.

El oficial identificado como Rogers resopló mientras anotaba el reporte. Se dirigió amablemente a Charles con su testimonio y este afirmó que no presentaría cargos, para la sorpresa de Lensherr.

—Es abogado, sabe que esto puede manchar su hoja de trabajo.—Explicó a Rogers, mientras dejaba salir otro suspiro derrotado— Creo que lo importante es que reciba algo de terapia, o seguimiento. También que contacten con su familia.

Se despidió con la promesa de llamar inmediatamente si cambiaba de opinión sobre poner una denuncia.

La noche lucia bastante desastrosa a esa altura, para cuando se volvió a Erik.

¿Cómo diablos se había convertido todo, en ese drama?

—Tenemos que dejar de tener estas citas tan raras, Charles.

Quizás reír era una buena manera de continuar. Xavier sólo quería alejar la sensación de haber estado a punto de hacer que Erik quedara sin trabajo. O que alguien más hubiera salido herido.

—Lo siento. Yo… ni siquiera probé el plato.

Se mordió los labios con nervios. Estaba bien si ese hombre decidía que era demasiado problema. ¿Acoso, agresión y puros balbuceos? No tenía mucho a su favor.

—Es cierto.— Charles se sorprendió de oír ese tono, divertido.— ¿Quieres ir por un desayuno, simple?

Erik estaba cerca. Sus manos en los bolsillos, con una expresión ilusionada. Era tan… tierno. Por suerte, se mordió la lengua antes de soltar un comentario. Había comprobado el lado oscuro de la luna, como para buscar estrellarse en ella. Al menos, esperaría un poco más.

—¿Desayuno?

Y la sonrisa, esa sonrisa de tiburón apareció para hacer burbujear su pecho.

—Aún tenemos toda la noche por delante ¿No lo crees?

[•••]

* * *

 _ **[*]** Este menú fue sacado de internet. Así que como soy complicada y me gusta que quede lo máximo realista, me busque uno en ingles: :v Si quieren les paso el link(?) Es un restaurante en NY. Ni idea de los platos, pero se leia bueno(?) _

_**¡Buenas pollitos!** Esto tardo mucho más de lo que pensaba. Y fue por lejos el capitulo más largo que escribí. ¿Qué en que estaba pensando? :v Yo queria algo menos dramatico, pero ¡Bum! De pronto Stryker estaba alli y yo solo segui escribiendo. No sé si quedó del todo bien, pero espero que les sea de su agrado. Ya nos queda nomás la parte cuchi :3 Y ahi si no me restringire para repartir miel._

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
